Midst of the Night
by NightMidst
Summary: How many girls can be in love with a playboy like Athrun Zala? Trying to prove himself to Dearka Elsman, he decided to date a girl for at least 2 months. Wow, who is this unlucky girl he has his eyes on?


A/N: I'm not ditching _Secret_, but I really have no idea how I'm suppose to write that, so I'm taking a break, and this story has been on my mind for quite some time now and I'm sure I'll be able to actually keep my interest in this. **Infinite Sky**, if you're reading this, thank you so much for wishing me well on my sickness. I feel a little better but still sickish…that's how I wrote this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters in this story, the idea is totally mine, but the characters aren't.

* * *

"So…Athrun…" said a tan boy.

The said boy looked at his friend while slowly munching on his meat marinara sub.

"How are things going between you and Meer?" The tanned boy asked curiously. "Have you guys hit second base yet?"

Upon hearing his sentence, Athrun desperately tried to cough out his sub as it went through the wrong opening.

Before answering he gave the boy a low sigh, "Dearka…what am I gonna do with you?"

The tanned boy looked at him in the most confused way, "I don't know what you mean."

"Either way…she's too clingy, I'm thinking of breaking it off with her."

"About time man, how long as it been now…a week?" Dearka said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Athrun screamed.

"Well let's see, you dated Meyrin for three days. Oh and how can we forget her older sister, Luna. You two dated for…hmmm…. should we count since you asked her out, or since you two went on an official date? Either way, it was less than hour."

Athrun rolled his eyes at Dearka, "It's not that I can't date a girl a long time, it's just that they're all too…I don't know…too…girly, and it's annoying."

"Athrun, Athrun, Athrun. When will you learn you're gonna have to settle down one day?" Dearka said as he crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Hey…I don't necessarily _have _to settle down." Athrun pouted.

Dearka laughed at childish behavior, "Seriously man, I don't think you can stay with a girl for two weeks."

"I can and I will, two months!"

"Are you serious? You couldn't even stay with Luna for two hours!"

"You'll see I can stay with a girl for a whole two months!"

"We'll see…"

"Now where's Miriallia Hawwe?" Athrun said as a smirk crept upon his face.

"OH NO! You're not getting anywhere near her, ATHRUN!" Dearka yelled, as he ran after the blue haired boy.

* * *

**Chapter one

* * *

**A young blonde girl was sitting in her Chemistry 101 class when she suddenly heard loud sobbing from the outside coming in. There, was a girl running to a vacant seat as her head lies upon her waiting arms, crying.

Soon after the crying girl: a blue haired guy entered, holding, or more accurately, wearing his backpack on one of his shoulders. He took a seat at one of the vacant space near the blonde.

"So Cagalli, how are things going?" Athrun asked trying to make small talks with the blonde.

"Don't talk to me," the said girl answered.

_Gee, why is she always so cold to me? I've never done anything to her._ Athrun slowly looked away from the girl as the Chemistry teacher entered the classroom. He actually looked a little bummed out; his supposed to be iron flat chemise was wrinkled along with his dress pants and blue tie. His once flawless hair was all tangled up, sticking out of places like an untrimmed bush.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood to teach today…class dismiss." The teacher said as tears began rolling down his face.

Other than Meer, the whole class looked at him weirdly…_He really need to take a hold of himself._

"Wow looked like you got dumped again," Cagalli said.

Everyone in class looked at her, they couldn't believe that she had said that…OUT LOUD!

"What?" she asked looking at them.

"No, no…it's ok…I can talk about my f-f-fee-feel-feelings," he said in mid-sentence as he started to cry.

Cagalli was startled at his sudden outburst of tears; she looked around quickly trying to find a sign of tissue paper. Not spotting any, she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook. It's not soft but it'll do. She slightly tapped his back trying to comfort him.

"It's ok, Mr. La Flaga, you'll find more teachers in the hallway…" Cagalli said, now rethinking her sentence, _man was that odd?_

Hehehehe, Cagalli heard an odd laugh from the crowd. She turned her head to see where the source was as she saw a blue haired guy grabbed one of her arms and dragged her outside.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" The blonde yelled.

"You are VERY BAD at comforting people, aren't you?" Athrun stated.

"Hey at least I tried!" She argued with him, "I don't see you going up to him."

"I didn't want to make the situation any worse!"

"Oh wow, you're a saint!" With that said, Cagalli turned on her heel and walked away.

"What is up with that girl?" Athrun said to himself, but a small smile appeared on his feature.

* * *

"Yo! ATHRUN!" Dearka yelled.

"Hmm?" The boy answered.

"Have you found anyone you would like to spend your life with yet?" Dearka chuckled saying the sentence.

"As a matter of fact, I think there's someone I can deal with for two months…"

"Really now…"

"Do you ever think that Athha could like me?"

"Are you seriously kidding me?" Dearka asked in disbelief, "Athha is the one you're after?"

"What if I say 'yes'?" He answered.

"You ain't got chance, Athha hates guys…especially guys like you."

"What's wrong with guys like me?"

"Well for me, nothing; but for Athha, everything."

"It can't be that bad."

"Who knows man…who knows…"

* * *

_Hmm, well since class ended early, and my next class doesn't start til six, I have seven hours left._ She looked in her wallet seeing that she only had a couple of hundreds left to last her a week, plus she has to pay off her apartment by the end of next week. She really needs a better paying job; she can't rely on her dad for everything.

Looking around the grocery store, she picked up items needed for her to survive that week. _Hmm…pasta, Prego, Alfredo sauce, potatoes that should be nice. I really need to be eating more fruits._ As Cagalli put her items up to the cash register, an arm slid around her shoulders with lazily dangling hand.

"Hey there Cagalli," the person said.

"Who said you can call me by my first name?" She asked as she brushed his arms off of her.

"Why are you always so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, it's just…I don't like you." She said with cold eyes glaring at the person.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Well Zala…You're an arrogant bastard who thinks he can do anything because he got his dad's money to help. You think the world is your playground. Plus you toy with girls' emotion."

"Hey I respect women!"

"Wow…your longest relationship with someone was a week, and that's probably after you got her in bed with you."

"Hey, I'm still a virgin mind you."

"Like I can believe a guy like you."

"What's wrong with guys like me?"

"EVERYTHING!" (Déja vu)

"That will 49.78," the cashier said.

Cagalli gave her a soft smile before handing her a 50 bill.

"Thank you, come again."

Cagalli grabbed the small bags heading out of the store as fast as she could.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Athrun screamed as he ran after her.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, "I don't like you."

"What can I do to make you like me?" He asked with a smug look.

Cagalli halted in her tracks and turn to look at the guy, "Die." With that one word, she left.

"Stingy girl…" Athrun stated as he watched her leave, "Too bad Cagalli Athha, you've gotten me more interested in you."

* * *

_Someone really needs to knock reality into that guy's brain._ Cagalli thought as she walked towards her apartment building. _Hehe, as if he had a brain._

As Cagalli was nearing her apartment, she looked towards her dangling key chains hooked upon her plaid Bermuda shorts to get the key to her apartment. Finally as she reached her apartment, she quickly entered the key through the awaiting lock. Putting her groceries away, she quickly turned on the stove top pouring the contents of wheel pasta in the pan, beside it was another pan, boiling up the alfredo sauce.

As she was eating her newly cooked chicken alfredo, a knock on the door interrupted her precious eating and study time. Putting both her plate of food and chemistry book away, she looked through the slight opening of her door. Seeing the person's face, she grabbed a whole of her doorknob, pulling it straight open with force yelling at the person.

"WHAT ARE YOU LIKE, STALKING ME NOW?!"

"Hmm…I wouldn't call it stalking exactly."

"Oh then what would you?"

"More on the line of…your dropping your wallet, and inside was your address. Which I am kindly returning to you."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because it's you, you always want something after a favor is done."

"Well…since you insisted, give me a chance to let you get to know me better before you hate me…more."

"Athrun," she said sweetly as she approached him, caressing his left cheek with her right hand, "die." She then pushed him outside as she grabbed the books for her next class.

* * *

"Cagalli Athha," Athrun said smiling to himself, "you just get more and more interesting by the minute."

* * *

A/N: 10 points to whoever can guess where the title of this story came from… Come on you all should get it. BTW I'm updating this until I get a certain number of reviews, cause they really help in my writing. I'm dreaming and I want at least 10 reviews or more but I don't know yet…I'll probably update anyway who knows.


End file.
